Welcome Home
by LadyAzelas
Summary: <html><head></head>Vossler Azelas survived the Shiva and his life was placed in the hands of a young Sky Pirate in Balfoheim Port. Will he let his bias towards sky pirates get in the way of finding love or will he swallow his pride and let his heart take over? R&R!</html>


I groaned and turned my head to the side and sunlight got in my face. My eyes screwed shut until the light disappeared. I heard footsteps around me and I tried to grab for my dagger only to realize I couldn't move my arm, or any part of my body for that matter.

I felt a presence near me, it didn't seem like it wanted to harm me. I felt a small hand touch my head. I tried to shake it off but I was too weak to do so, I made a small grunt of disapproval and it pulled away. I sighed softly and opened my eyes. I was shocked to see I was alive, in a small room, but I was more shocked to see a green haired woman next to me. She smiled softly.

"Good morning," she said. "It's about time you woke up," she said. I looked around the place for a moment before I gathered my thoughts. I remembered most of what happened. The war, Raithwalls Tomb, The Dawn Shard, Shiva. My eyes widened. _Shiva! I should've died on the Shiva! _I thought.

"Where am I?" I asked my voice surprisingly croaky. I coughed a little trying to clear it but it only managed to cause my ribs to hurt. She helped me sit up gently and handed me some water. I nodded my thanks and drank it down. When I finished I felt her hands on my ribs, I cringed a little and grunted in pain. She looked at me.

"Hurt?" she asked. I nodded a little. She looked at my body concerned and started to unwrap it gently. "You're in Balfoheim, and you've been asleep for almost two weeks," she said softly. My eyes widened, I was in the Pirate Port? _Great...this is going to be fun... _I thought sarcastically. She looked at me and smiled. "Relax soldier, it's cleaned up now a days," she said. I tilted my head at her.

"How did you know I was a soldier?" I asked. She smiled softly.

"I know a Dalmascan uniform when I see it, the armor you came here with wasn't that of an imperial," she said. "And you're lucky that our ports sky pirates found you and brought you to me," she said. "If they hadn't you would've died," she said and put her wrist on my forehead. "Your fevers broken, that's a good sign," she said and stood up, she looked around muttering to herself in Rozarrian, I understood some of it and I couldn't help but laugh at her. She turned and looked at me. "What?" she asked and sat down with an herb.

"Forgive me," I chuckled. "My education requires I know some Rozarrian, and I understood a lot of the curses you were muttering," she laughed and looked at me. Our eyes locked for the first time and I felt my stomach turn, in a good way. She cleared her throat and looked away before turning back to me.

"Okay," she started. "Open your mouth," I nodded and opened it a little and she put an herb on my tongue. "Close your mouth and let it melt," she said. I nodded and a liquid mint substance ran down my throat. I swallowed it and shook my head. "Strong I know, but it's good for your stomach," she said.

I nodded and looked at her again.

"Thank you, Miss..." I paused remembering I didn't know her name. She blushed a little and looked at me.

"Hart," she said. "Amelia Hart, and yourself?" she said. I smiled.

"Vossler Azelas of Dalmasca," she smiled and took my hand shaking it gently. I felt a surge go through me as our hands touched. She felt it too and we stared at each other for a moment before she pulled her hand away slowly.

"You should probably get some rest," she said and laid me down gently. She smiled softly. "I'll check on you in a while," I nodded and closed my eyes slowly. I started to feel a little drowsy and I finally fell asleep.

**A week later: Still Vossler's POV**

I was walking around the Port, it's been a week since I was able to get out of bed without pain and I've slowly begun to get used to the people, including the pirates, around the town. I guess I kind of had to, Amelia, the woman that saved my life and is letting me stay with her, is a sky pirate. I don't mind her company though. She's got a sense of humor that's surprisingly clean, well around me she is, her language is civilized with people, except when she's angry which I had the displeasure of seeing when her and a few bangaa pirates in the area got into a verbal fight, luckily I pulled her away before it got nasty. She treats everyone as an equal, she's smart, beautiful. Beautiful is an understatement to describe her.

Since living with her we've become very close and we started talking, she was an orphan at the age of eight after bounty hunters claimed her parents life, she was originally from Rabenastre which brightened my relationship even more. She lived in Balfoheim for twenty years under Reddas' wing. She's twenty eight now, there's a ten year gap between us so I try to keep a wide berth from her romantically but there's just something about her that just makes you want to get close to her.

I sighed softly and went to the port and looked at the water. It was a little relaxing to listen to it, best of all it was new than the desert scene that I'm so used to. I crossed my eyes and closed my eyes at the thought of being in Dalmasca once again. To go hunting in Giza again, I miss it greatly, but Amelia's making it bearable to be away from home. I was concentrating hard I didn't even notice Amelia come up behind me. She placed her hand on my arm, I jumped a little and stared at her. She laughed softly.

"And I thought you couldn't surprise a soldier," she said. I chuckled and stared at the noon sun. "You miss home don't you?" she asked. I let out a soft breath. There was no way of keeping anything from her, she's to good at reading people.

"I do," I looked at her. "Don't you?" I asked. I knew she'd been young but she was old enough to have some memories of Rabenastre. She laughed softly.

"I was too young at the time," she said. "But I do remember a few things," she said. She looked at the water. "I remember when I was five during the rains my parents were on a hunt, my father had me on his shoulders and I was looking around at the new surroundings because I've never seen it, before," she smiled sadly. "I remember seeing my first elemental," I laughed softly. She smiled. "That's what my parents were hunting," she paused. "My dad had put me down on to our dogs back so I would be protected and my mother got her healing magicks ready as they both attacked it," she closed her eyes slowly. "I remember how awesome they looked, and how I wanted to be a hunter when I grew up, well...I turned into something totally different," I reached and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure they're proud of you for what you've been doing," I said. She smiled and touched my hand. "I'm sure they don't mind if you're a pirate, as long as you're getting chased by bounty hunters, which I'm sure half the people in this port are," he said. She laughed.

"Yeah," she said and looked at me. I stared back and our eyes locked as they did when we first met, this time neither of us looked away. I stepped forward and rubbed her arms slowly. I saw her shiver, I smiled and leaned down a little. She ran her fingers up my chest, shoulders and around my neck. We leaned into each other until our lips touched.

It felt like electricity was going through my body. The way she felt against me and the way that her lips molded against mine. I kissed her harder and held her tightly, she moaned softly against my lips and pressed up against me kissing me back just as hard. We pulled away reluctantly and stared at each other panting softly. I touched her cheek as she leaned into it.

"It won't last, will it?" she asked. "You're going to be leaving soon," she said. I stared at her sadly and kissed her temple holding her tightly. She held me back and nuzzled my jaw. "I don't want you to go, but I know that you need to," I sighed softly.

"I've been gone for over three weeks Amelia, the war maybe over, but there's someone there that still needs me," she stared at me sadly, looking slightly betrayed. I shook my head. "It's nothing like that, it's the Princess," I said. She looked down. "I need to protect her," I said and tilted her head up. "Come with me," I whispered against her lips. She kissed me hard and sucked on my bottom lip. I moaned and pulled away. "What do you say?" I asked. She stared at me sadly.

"I can't," she said and looked at me. "I know that it won't work Vossler, you're a knight, I'm a pirate, and there is no way in hell that society would agree unless we keep it a secret," she smiled sadly. "And let's face it, I can't stay in one place for long without going nuts," she said. I stared at her sadly, she stared back. "It's a shame really, I was really starting to feel like I could love you," she said. I gasped and took her hand.

"Let me prove my love to you," I said softly and pulled her back to her house. I closed and locked the door and kissed her hard. She moaned and kissed back holding me close as I pinned her against the wall. She pulled away from my lips and stared at me lust burning into her eyes. "Do you want to do this?" I asked. She nodded and kissed me again, I kissed back and pulled her to the bed and laid her down.

When we finished making love she laid against me her eyes were half open stroking my chest. I stared at her lovingly and kissed her head stroking her hair. She sighed softly and kissed my chest lightly and looked up at me. I stared back lovingly and kissed her.

"I'm really going to miss you," she said pulling away. "More than you'll ever know," I looked at her sadly and took her hand kissing it tenderly.

"If ever you're in Dalmasca, don't hesitate to look for me," he said. She smiled and nodded. "I love you Amelia, you've made me see the error of my ways," she tilted her head. "I've always been judgmental about everything, especially with sky pirates, never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I'd fall in love with one," She smiled at me and kissed my lips.

"Nor did I think that I'd fall in love with a knight," she said. I smiled and held her close. She nuzzled me before laying her head over my heart. I stroked her head softly after a moment of silence I had thought she was asleep until she spoke sleepily. "I'll take you home tomorrow...on my ship," she said. My heart skipped a beat, I was going to ask her what she meant but she was already fast asleep. I stared at her and sighed softly. I didn't deserve her as a friend or as a lover but she still stood by me. I kissed her head softly and closed my eyes. It was a few minutes before I finally drifted off.

The next morning I walked hand in hand with Amelia as we got to her hanger. The ship was small but it got her around. I squeezed her hand gently. She squeezed it back as we got on the _Octavia_. I sat next to her pilot's chair and buckled in as she silently started the sequence. After a moment we took off and headed for Rabenastre.

I couldn't stop staring at her the entire time we were traveling. She looked sad but at the same time I think she felt better knowing that I was going to get there in one piece. She took a shaking breath and her grip tightened on the wheel. I looked out the windshield and saw the cathedral. I reached over and took one of her hands softly.

She squeezed it gently and bit her lip as we landed in the Aerodome. I looked at her and stood up. She followed me out. When we got to the hanger we were greeted by two familiar faces and one unfamiliar one. Basch and Lady Ashe were smiling at me gently. The other younger man standing next to Basch looked just like him. It had to be Noah, the brother that Basch talked so fondly of. I smiled as they greeted me.

I looked back at Amelia and walked to her. She was rubbing her arm slowly as she stared at me. I held her shoulders and hugged her tightly. She held me back and pressed her lips against mine in a passionate kiss. I kissed back holding her face in my hands and pulled away.

"Bye," she said softly. I kissed her forehead. "You'll write to me won't you?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. She smiled and let go. I stroked her cheek softly.

"I love you," I said softly. She smiled and leaned into my hand.

"I love you too," she said. I held her tightly and pulled away. I was walking to the other end when she called my name. She ran up to me and put something in my hand. I looked down and saw a green stone hanging from a silver chain. I looked at her shocked.

"Your pendent," I whispered. She nodded and smiled softly. "Ameila, I-I can't," I said. She smiled and wrapped my hand over the stone.

"Take it," she said. "Just something to remember me by," she whispered. I closed my eyes and nodded. She touched my cheek causing me to open my eyes. "I love you Vossler Azelas," I smiled sadly and held her tightly.

"I love you too Amelia Hart," I whispered in her ear. We stayed like that until we reluctantly pulled away. She kissed me one last time and walked to the _Octavia_. I watched her go in and take off. I looked at the necklace and put it around my neck.

"She was something special," Lady Ashe said. "To you that is," I sighed and nodded and touched the gem before I turned and walked out. This was going to be difficult, not gone for five minutes and I already miss her more than anything.

**Three years later:**

I was going into the hanger after someone got a transmission for me to go to the hanger. I gasped as I saw a familiar ship and a familiar pilot. She smiled at me and pushed of her ship that she was leaning on and walked over to me. I picked her up and spun her around and she hugged me. She laughed as I put her down and stared at her.

"The last three years have been very kind to you..Amelia," I whispered and kissed her head. She rolled her eyes.

"You haven't changed either Voss," she said and kissed me roughly on the lips. I kissed back moaning quietly holding her hips. We pulled away panting lightly and stared at each other. Those eyes that missed so much were sparkling brightly. "I'm staying," she said. "If you'll have me," my eyes widened as I stared at her.

"What?" she smiled almost sadly.

"There's nothing in Balfoheim for me anymore Reddas died and he was the only reason I stayed, society can go fuck it's self because I love you," she said. "And as for my sky piracy well..." she laughed and looked at me. "That's just something you're going to have to live with," I took in all the information and then smiled and hugged her again. She laughed and held me back. I buried my face into her neck and took in the scent that I missed for three long years. She kissed my head and rubbing my back.

"Welcome home," I said in her ear.

Vossler and Amelia's first meeting and how Amelia came to be in Dalmasca. Read and Review Please!


End file.
